


Beautiful Boys on a Beautiful Dance floor

by Uriel_Ignatius121



Series: Love Like a Hurricane [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drinking, First Meetings, Hints to Spicier events, Lance (Voltron) in lingerie, Loose Inhibitions, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mentions of Nightmares, Modern AU, Night Clubs, Song fic, a little rough, hints to Shiro's PTSD, poor descriptions of sexy dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uriel_Ignatius121/pseuds/Uriel_Ignatius121
Summary: He then sees him in the crowd, the most beautiful boy he has ever seen on this beautiful dance floor.He was dancing so sinfully to the song, his soft looking lips actually singing to it as well.This gorgeous boy in a crop top, distressed jeans, and heeled sneakers actually knows this Franz Ferdinand song.The way he dances-He looks like this song was written about him, written for him.Shiro was very much mesmerized.





	Beautiful Boys on a Beautiful Dance floor

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly editing this and adding a bit, kinda rushed when I posted this on twitter.
> 
> Reminders: Drink Moderately and Always Ask Permission before touching anyone on the dance floor.
> 
>  
> 
> Virtual kisses to those who know the song? I have heard it a couple of times before, just heard it now so I am thinking that it fits Shance like a glove.

 

 

Shiro was walking through the streets at night, afraid to stay at his place all alone after his bout of nightmares.

He didn't like the quiet, He didn't like that his fridge was lacking liquor.

 

The streets seem lonely except for the occasional car zooming past.

 

That was when he hears it: the thrumming of a bass and the dull murmur of people.

He turns left in an alley when he sees the glowing signage to a sort of subtle looking club.

 

'The Sincline' says the purple glowing sign.

 

The door was slightly open. The Bouncer was guarding the entrance diligently, denying passage to a few people.

 

 

Shiro approaches slowly.

He wasn't dressed in his best, just a pair of jeans and a decent looking fit shirt.

 

The Bouncer looks at him critically before moving aside to let him in.

Shiro gives him a polite greeting and a nod as he steps inside.

 

There was a live band playing and there were people all around drinking and dancing, just having a great time.

 

Shiro feels a little nervous, he forgot how crowded these places can be.

 

He sees an empty seat at the bar and makes a beeline for it.

 

He orders a whiskey and coke.

The mustachioed barkeep gives him a thumbs up before turning around to prepare his drink.

 

Shiro tries to get some deep breathes, the various perfumes and people-smell were making his nose itch.

 

His drink was placed in front of him and he takes a sip. The refreshing cool taste of the cola was balancing out the burn of the whiskey.

He finishes a glass or 3 before making his way to the dance floor when the music changes into something more of his style.

 

He stays by the edges, away from the drunker patrons as they dance with the beat. He nods along to the song though and sings, knowing the words.

 

This one was an older song, but he was an old soul who enjoyed indie classics like these.

 

Shiro was pretty sure only a handful of people on the dance floor know the song, most of them were just getting carried away by the righteous guitar and the beat.

There was a certain energy to the song that just makes you get loose and wild with it.

 

As the song intensifies, getting louder with each line - Shiro sings louder, braver as well.

 

That was when Shiro sees _him_ in the crowd, the most beautiful boy he has ever seen on this beautiful dance floor.

 

He was dancing so sinfully to the song, his soft looking lips actually singing to it as well.

This gorgeous boy in a crop top, distressed jeans, and heeled sneakers actually knows this Franz Ferdinand song.

The way he dances-

 

He looks like this song was written about him, written for him.

Shiro was very much mesmerized.

 

He steps into the dance floor, approaching the heavenly sight of this boy moving his hips so sensually.

 

The way his head bobs with the beat. Running his long manicured nails through brown hair that was wet and sticky with sweat.

Those toned abs were undulating with the way his denim-clad hips sway and thrust.

Shiro can feel his hands itching to grab those hips.

 

' _So close now, so close now..._ ' The singer whispers into the microphone, ' _So come and dance with me..._ '

 

Shiro finally reaches him.

 

The beauty turns to Shiro, bright blue eyes look at him from head to toe - almost assessing his worthiness.

Shiro watches a pink tongue lick those glossy lips of his, a good sign that this man likes what he sees.

 

"Hi, handsome! About time you got here," Shiro can hear the beautiful boy say above the music. He is leaning forward, little by little getting into Shiro's personal space.

 

"The name's Lance!" He introduces himself with a bright smile, still dancing.

 

"I'm Shiro," He replies back as he dances, bumping into Lance's hip - he was slightly out of tune. "I love this song!"

"Fuck Yeah!" Lance shouts cheerfully.

 

He dances closer to Shiro, almost rubbing himself against the other man.

Shiro welcomes his boldness.

 

He lets his hands wander all over Lance's body.

There was grabbing and pulling hair, hands going under clothes to touch his skin.

 

Shiro was letting the music flow through him - just following his instincts and his heart.

 

Shiro can feel goosebumps all around as Lance's lips brush against the skin of his neck.

The smell of tequila was strong on his breath, Shiro thinks his breath isn't any better.

 

Because he was so close, Shiro just notices that Lance's pants were loose around his hips.

There weren't even buttoned or zipped.

 

...And if Lance's shakes his hips too much, they will fall off.

 

With how low they were, Shiro can see the pretty lacey thong Lance was wearing.

He gets a handful of that nice ass and pulls his new friend closer, closer to his body.

 

Lance makes a quick spin, his ass now rubbing against Shiro's crotch.

 

"There's a nice VIP lounge in the back," Lance says a little breathless, "If you want us to be alone for a little while..."

"Are we allowed to?" Shiro asks, his mind racing with a hundred possibilities for how this night will turn out.

"I know the owners," Lance had a huge smile on his lips and mischief in his eyes, "They love me, and if I ask nicely I can get the keys and some time for us... to get to know each other better? How does that sound?"

 

"Lead the way..." Shiro says with a laugh as he lets Lance tug on his shirt and drags him out of the dance floor.

 

 

 

' _\- Nothing matters, nothing matters, oh yeah.._.'

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out both my tumblr accounts - my [main](https://silly-jilly-bean.tumblr.com) and my [writing](https://uriel-ignatius121.tumblr.com) one for updates on anything I'm working on...
> 
> I also have my [Shance side blog](https://cooler-than-space.tumblr.com) for anyone interested.
> 
> I am also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Silly_Jillybean), feel free to follow me there!


End file.
